heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Grumpy
Grumpy is one of the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by the late Pinto Colvig, and was now voiced by Corey Burton. Grumpy frequently challenges Doc's authority, claiming to know better. His world-weariness makes him wary of women and girls, believing that if he treats Snow White too kindly she will walk all over him. Nevertheless, he does have a soft spot for her, allowing himself a furtive glance after she kissed him and leading the charge against the Witch. After Snow White is brought out of her coma, Grumpy wears a softer side on his sleeve. This makes him the only dwarf that has a character arc. Personality True to his name, Grumpy lives out his days with a sour deposition. Throughout most of the film, he portrays negative, and even antagonistic traits, such as being overly rude, condescending, and sexist. Aside from this, he is perhaps the most capable and competent of the dwarfs. Perhaps for this reason, he seems to resent Doc's position as leader, often doubting Doc's capabilities. He is also notably annoyed by Dopey's antics, Bashful's shyness and Sneezy's nasal explosions. Though stubborn, he has a compassionate heart as any, though he rarely admits this. He's also shown to be quite intelligent, and rather fearless for the most part. While opinionated, and typically against change, Grumpy's mindset and views are shown to be able to change for the better, though the process for doing so proves to be lengthy. Grumpy has an extreme distrust for women at the start of the film, believing them to possess black magic and wicked intentions (or "wicked wiles", as he called them). It is likely that he came to believe this from hearing stories about the evil Queen. Because of his fear, Grumpy initially opposes the other dwarfs' decision to let Snow White stay with them. Like all the dwarfs, Grumpy obviously has a soft spot for Snow White. However, unlike the others, for most of the film, he strongly denies it. Throughout the movie, the friendship between the two grows, with Snow White being more than aware of it. She even enjoys playfully teasing the stubborn dwarf on his "dislike" towards her. However, at the climax of the film, Grumpy heroically leads the dwarfs on a mission to rescue the princess when the Queen confronts her, showing his care for her in full force. By the finale, he no longer hides his compassionate side and fully embraces any feelings of joy and care towards both Snow White, and the other dwarfs, specifically Doc. Grumpy is also paranoid as he fears that because Snow White is in the Dwarf's cottage the Queen may be in the house as well. In an earlier scene, Grumpy again shows his paranoia by claiming Snow White's home-made soup is 'Witch's brew'. Appearances Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Grumpy is first introduced, along with his six companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Bashful, Sneezy and Happydig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Grumpy walks behind Doc as the dwarfs sing "Heigh-Ho". When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. At one point, Dopey and Happy see something cooking in the cauldron on the fire. Happy is about to try it when Grumpy stops him, suspecting that it's poison, the cauldron whistling furthers his suspicions that it's "witch's brew". The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When the other dwarfs see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realize that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Grumpy last. Eventually, it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash, while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the wash tub and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with "The Silly Song"; to begin with, Happy sings a verse to Snow White and appears to lead the yodeling. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Grumpy, though, sleeps in a pot. The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. Grumpy is the last to receive a kiss, which he pretends not to want. He also warns Snow White not to let anyone in the house, prompting her to comment that he does care. After receiving said kiss, Grumpy's gratitude and infatuation overcome him, resulting in the usually grouchy dwarf dreamily gazing at the princess, though only to snap out of his gaze and storm off. Caught off guard, Grumpy accidentally bumps into a tree, falls into a stream, and hits his head on the underside of a bridge. After he finally storms off in humiliation, Snow White makes a gooseberry pie just for him. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs led by Grumpy chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; Grumpy tries to hold it in but eventually starts to sob, regretting how he treated her before her death and wishing he had been nicer to her. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The dwarfs place flowers around the coffin, but only Grumpy places his bouquet in Snow White's arms. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Grumpy was 2nd, who, smiling, blows her a kiss as his way of wishing her good luck after hearing her say, "Goodbye, Grumpy"). The Winged Scourge In the 1943's educational short, Grumpy and the dwarfs are enlisted in helping rid their forest and cottage home of deadly mosquitoes that can spread the harmful disease malaria. Throughout the animated short, the dwarfs give examples of the precautions necessary to keep people safe from the spreading crises and ensure safety. House of Mouse Grumpy appears regularly in the animated series, along with the other six dwarfs. In "Everybody Loves Mickey", he is seen sitting at a table with Claude Frollo of The Hunchback of Notre Dame''and Grimsby of ''The Little Mermaid. In "Pluto Saves the Day", Grumpy was unamused by Daisy's joke which excluded "miners" from the club. In "Pete's Christmas Caper", Grumpy was unamused by Mickey's joke of snow not only being outside the club but also inside, referring to Snow White. In "Jiminy Cricket", Grumpy was seen snatching an apple away from Snow White after Jiminy advised against eating apples from strangers. In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", when an old clip of Donald Duck skipping rope is shown, Happy laughs, then notices Grumpy, who seems unamused for a moment. Then, he joins in the laughter and the two dwarves laugh at Donald together. In "House of Turkey", after Mushu gives his speech about what he's thankful for and mentions the little people among others, referring to the dwarves, Grumpy says, "But we don't even know him" (this scene was also shown in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse). In "Dining Goofy", after Mickey announced Goofy's return to the position of head waiter, Goofy tripped and accidentally sent some food and a drink flying across the room, causing the mess that was dumped onto the dwarves. Grumpy then remarked sarcastically to the viewers, "He's our favorite waiter". In "Max's Embarrassing Date", Grumpy, on the bottom of a chair, sitting beneath his fellow dwarfs, groans, "Hah, no problem." In "House of Scrooge", when Scrooge McDuckattempts to save on seating by putting all the guests on a single table, Grumpy complains about sitting on the bottom with Snow White, Pacha, Kuzco of The Emperor's New Groove and Philoctetes of Hercules. Grumpy also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, where he was notably the only guest in the club who supported Donald Duck's "humbug" attitude towards the Christmas spirit. That is, until the duck's attitude was changed before the finale. The 7D Grumpy appears along with the rest of the seven dwarfs in the animated series The 7D voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Like the original film, and staying true to his name, Grumpy is pessimistic, has a harsh attitude, is easily annoyed, and is prone to making rude and sarcastic remarks. His fiery temper is often set off by Happy's bubbly persona and constant singing. Despite his negative outlook, Grumpy is a hero at heart in the show, and is often the first to take action when the villains Grim and Hildy Gloom cause mayhem throughout the kingdom. He also seems to be the most intelligent of the dwarfs, after Doc, and can easily be considered the toughest. Even so, he can be pretentious at times, overly suspicious, and his anger has, on occasion, landed the group into trouble. As seen in "Sneezin' Season," Grumpy appears to be a generally disliked inhabitant of Jollywood. This could explain his negative attitude and why he softens almost immediately whenever he's given even the slightest bit of compassion. Grumpy is also featured constantly breaking the 4th wall. Cameos In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Grumpy is seen in the last scene with many other cartoon characters and Disney characters in the live action/animated comedy. Like the other dwarfs, Grumpy does not speak. Grumpy makes a brief cameo in Flubber along with Bashful and Sleepy, appearing on Weebo the Robot's video monitor, which showcased a scene from the film. Grumpy makes an appearance as a silhouetted cameo at the end of The Lion King 1½, along with the dwarfs and Snow White where they make room with all the other Disney characters to watch the film again. His only line is (in a very grumpy tone) "Get out of the way!", presumably said because he wants to get the best seat. In the Teacher's Pet movie, Grumpy appears in the song "Ivan Krank"; when Dr. Ivan Krank says "he stands on the shoulders of giants", he is standing on the seven dwarfs. In the animated series, Mickey Mouse, Grumpy made an appearance in the episode "Wish Upon a Coin". He and the other dwarfs are first seen depositing coins into a wishing well, which are soon stolen by Pete, causing Grumpy and the other dwarfs to fall into panic, though for Grumpy, it was more a fiery fit of rage. Mickey Mouse heads after Pete and manages to retrieve the coins, settling Grumpy and the other dwarfs and fulfilling their wishes (which is revealed to be a wish to have a head of hair). Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time Grumpy (Lee Arenberg) is one of the seven dwarfs who gave Snow White shelter while she was hiding from the Evil Queen. He was also a guard in a watchtower in Snow White and Prince Charming's castle. Grumpy and Snow White first met when Snow was thrown into prison by King George. Grumpy was held in the other cell, but was freed by the eighth Dwarf, Stealthy. Grumpy then frees Snow and attempts to escape; however, they run into the castle guards who kill Stealthy. Grumpy is about to die, but Snow steps in, saying she will go with King George if he lets Grumpy live. Grumpy then escapes, and later runs into Snow outside the castle with the other six Dwarfs. Grumpy tells Snow she must live with the pain of a lost love to help her grow. But when Grumpy runs into the home of the Dwarfs to inform her that the wedding has been called off and James is looking for her, he is shocked to discover that Snow White has drunk the potion to make her forget James. Grumpy's backstory is revealed as, like all dwarfs, he was hatched from an egg and originally called "Dreamy." Meeting a young fairy named Nova, he fell in love and wanted to be with her. However, the Blue Fairy claimed that if they were together, Nova would lose her powers and never be truly happy. Dreamy told Nova they could never be together, breaking her heart. Returning to the mines, he broke the Axe bearing his name and when given another, his new name of "Grumpy" appeared. Leroy OUAT His Storybrooke counterpart is Leroy, the resident troublemaker, and the janitor at the hospital. He is sour toward Mary Margaret when word of her affair with James comes. He meets with Astrid (Nova's counterpart), a nun trying to raise money to save their school from Mr. Gold. Taken by her, Leroy lies about selling $5000 worth of candles to help her and tries to come up with the money on his own. Mr. Gold says he won't take any as he and Astrid "have history." When Astrid visits Leroy's boat, she sees the candles and he confesses the truth to her. At first upset, he hits upon the idea of causing a blackout during a town festival so they can sell all the candles, saving the school for Astrid. In the following episodes, Grumpy would serve a minor recurring role, often serving as the voice of distress or resentment, and is usually the first to notice a new threat or enemy upon the town. Video games Kingdom Hearts series Grumpy appears along with the other Dwarfs in the series, where their first appearance was in a glass podium with Snow White during the first game's Dive to the Heart. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either their homeworld was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, the Dwarfs' appearances in Birth by Sleep reveals their lives working in the mines for jewels until the arrival of the Keyblade wielders in their world. The Dwarfs encounter the first of these warriors, Ventus, and all show hostility towards the newcomer, with the exception of Dopey. After returning to their cottage, the dwarfs meet Snow White for the first time and take her in after she claimed she was attacked by an Unversed. Unfortunately, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Grumpy also appears in Kingdom Hearts χ along with the others in Dwarf Woodlands. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Grumpy was one of the four dwarfs in Snow White's world. He plays a minor role in the first chapter, which expands upon in the second and third. In the former, Grumpy has to assist the player in restoring color to objects and creatures, per Snow White's wishes. In the third, when the color of the rainbow has disappeared, the dwarfs asks the player for help, though Grumpy claims the colorless rainbow looks just fine. He's the one that give off the first clue, telling the others he spotted some magic over by the mines, leading the player to begin her journey. In the end, after color's restored, Grumpy receives a kiss on the head from the heroine, finally warming up to her as she bids farewell. Other games A townsperson costume of Grumpy appears in the "Toy Box" mode of Disney INFINITY. Trivia * Grumpy was used by animator Eric Goldberg as a reference for animating Philoctetes in the later film Hercules. * Grumpy's the second most popular of the dwarves in the film, after Dopey. * Grumpy is mentioned in the 2007 film, Enchanted. When Giselle first enters New York City, she encounters a man with dwarfish and confuses him for Grumpy because of his grouchy attitude. * For the animated series The 7D, Maurice LaMarche (Grumpy's voice actor for the show) says his voice for Grumpy was inspired by Louie De Palma from Taxi and George Constanza from Seinfeld. Category:Characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Males Category:Dwarves Category:Humans Category:Grumpy characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Disney characters